micro_infestionfandomcom-20200213-history
Zulia Mar
The Republic of Zulia Mar (Spanish: Republica de Zulia Mar) is a country located in the Guajira Peninsula. It has been independent from Venezuela in the late 1910's, and it's current president is Luis Chandrol. It's capital is Abeja and it's most largest city is Puerto Castilletes. Toponym When the Zulia state was known as Maracaibo State at that time, Andros Icaro's professor stated that the name of the state was unnaceptable. For that, he made a republic. He called it "Zulia Mar" because for the territory being remotely closer to the ocean. History Zulia Mar had been independent from the State of Maracaibo in 1919, after the Declaration of Independence of Zulia Mar, which had been formed on the city of Nueva Cojoro, by an Venezuelan explorer, Andros Icaro, prominent from the city of Caracas. A Venezuelan invasion was made in 1922 because of the republic being independent without Venezuela's approval, and for that, Icaro made the Zulian Armed Forces in response to the Venezuelan army. The army was made out of just 20 people, which remained victorious in battle, killing over 200 Venezuelans who stepped in the shores of Zulia Mar. Within the army's victory, many people, including children, were actually helping to join the Army, and thus, making it the most militarized microcountry yet. The city of Puerto Castilletes had been suffering an economic boom, when petroleum was found in the coasts of the northern side of the municipality of Uribia, in Colombia. Colombia then dissapproved of this project, so they started another war in the town of Cuatro Bocas, on which the Zulians became victorious. Culture Zulia Mar's culture is mostly derived from the Castillian culture, although the vast majority of the land is filled with Euskara people. Other people include the Wayuu, Añu, Bayo and Kro peoples, and some of them are from the island of Curacao. Zulia Mar's religion is Anglicanism, which is practiced by 94% of the people. There are other religious places, like the mosque of Sanberri. Economy Zulia Mar's currency is the Delon, which is named in honor of Francisco Delon, the president of Zulia Mar since the 1950's. Subdivisions Zulia Mar is divided into 10 states. Symbols Zulia Mar's flag has been adopted in 1920, after the first constitution has been declared. It has a gray triangle with a yellow lighthouse, along with two blue equilaterals, with a flat cyan line below. This indicates the first sight of Icaro when he came to Nueva Cojoro. Zulia Mar's anthem is Himno de la Republica de Zulia Mar, also known as Repico de la Victoria Zuliana on it's first page. It has been adopted in 1927. Telecommunications Zulia Mar's national television and radio service is Redifusión Zuliana, founded in 1942 in the city of Abeja. Notable television channels are Canal 6, Telezulia, Gran Zulia TV, La 15, Sudamericana Televisión and Celsavisión. The most popular radio station in Zulia is FM Altona, based on the city of Castilletes Sud. Category:Zulia Mar Category:American micronations